Chaos Giant
This page underwent some bizarre state of existence as a redirect page for Giant and was almost completely devoid of information, and was subsequently replaced with the content from the newer Stick Empires RTS Wiki page. However, there is also another page named Chaos Giants, which was presumably the actual page. A Giant is a huge stick figure that serves as the tank unit for Chaos. Not to be confused with Enslaved Giants, which have lower health and a single target ranged attack. Appearance Chaos Giants are very large stick figures (hence the name "Giant"). They hunch over a bit and use a huge, spiked club (or other weapon thanks to the Armoury) to knock back and stun several units at a time. They can also use a dead stick figure (or alive, shown in the Giant's icon) to crush other units. They have a size and health that can be further amplified by their Giant Growth upgrade, and cause area effect damage. Stats Note: The Stick Empires community has no numerical information on Damage or Speed, so these values are merely comparative. Giant Growth Giant Growth is an upgrade available to giants. It increases their size and health. This allows them to be more effective tank units. Fully grown giants have so much health that the bars are not shown, similar to the Statue. The huge increase of size for the Giants give them some intimidation points, too. Once the upgrade is finished, it is automatically, and instantly applied to all existing giants, including the tower spawn 2. The first level costs 200 gold and 200 mana, and takes 40 seconds to research. The second level costs 400 gold and 400 mana, but takes 60 seconds to research. Uses Chaos Giants are equal to Enslaved Giants: they don't have a ranged attack but can damage multiple units with one blow. Giants have a powerful attack which is Armour piercing and can stun up to 3 units at once. This allows them to stop approaching melee units. Chaos Giants also have a large amount of Health which is armoured. This allows them to absorb many projectiles for more frail units. With the combination of stunning multiple units and having a very large amount of health, Chaos Giants are very useful for tanking castle archer damage and making a massive push into the enemy base. Trivia *The Giant unit is based off of the original Stick War unit; although they had the same appearance, attack, and weapons, the Giant in that game was not mentioned to be affiliated with Chaos. They were simply inhabitants of No Man's Land. * Despite getting longer legs with Giant Growth, Giants still have the same animation speed and walk speed, leading to humourous "moon-walking" as some people call it. * Giant Growth also leads to the dead Order unit body being much bigger than any normal Order unit hence the nickname "Swordwrath Growth 2.0" *Despite Giants lacking visible armour, they are still considered armoured by the game. *Chaos Giants are the only melee units capable of hitting flying units, along with the Cycloid. *Both types of Giants are immune to stuns. *Chaos Giants are the only unit that have their health appear as a solid bar, apart from Archidons, Crawlers, and Bombers (but there's is actually just one bar) *It's been known that one Chaos Giant is still a danger to three enemy Giants as it can damage all 3 giants. *Contrary to what people may think, Chaos Giants are not stronger ''than Order giants in actual gameplay because Order has higher damaging ranged units that will negate the extra health pool of the Chaos giants. Order giants can also continue to fight on low health by attacking when shielded by another Order giant, which Chaos giants cannot do. *In ''Stick War, the final boss was a gargantuan giant similar in appearance except much larger; even larger that giant growth 2 in fact. *A Chaos Giant with Giant Growth 2 has too many bars to be shown, so the health of a Chaos Giant is just displayed as one huge bar.